If It Means A Lot To You
by BubblyScientist
Summary: College is the time of your life so why is Ludwig so confused? Can Feilciano, and Demyx cheer him up? Germany/Ludwig x Feilciano/N. Italy and VexDem more couples on the way.
1. New

AN: This is my first crossver. Figures it's with Kingdom Hearts. haha. Well I've been wanting to do this story for a while. Also a thought, does anyone else think Feilciano and Ludwig act like Vexen and Demyx? Think about it, Demyx and Feilciano hate fighting. Vexen and Ludwig are by the book people. I thought that was funny so nataurally I put them in here.

Their well be more couples as the story goes on. Maybe a little America/England farther down the line. Many other couples will be hinted also.

Some of the Kingdom Hearts characters will be in here but it's really mostly an APH story.

* * *

**_Chapter One: New_**

"May I have your resident forms, sir?"

"Oh…yeah."

Ludwig didn't think he'd get into a college this fast. In fact, he hadn't counted on it. He had to quit his job at the gas station and spend what little money he had to get here. Good thing he was on a scholarship or he wouldn't be able to come.

He handed the woman the forms.

To be honest, he forgot why he chose Axis University. He was currently standing in the main lobby and he was already lost.

He had underestimated the size of the campus indeed. It was known for being large but until you see it for yourself, you can't believe the brochures.

It wasn't like Ludwig to be so intimated by such things. After all, his high school was half this size plus he was known for being the "bad boy" of the graduation class. Bad boys aren't usually intimated by large schools.

At least he could drink here, even though in the brochure said that alcohol was not allowed, he saw plenty of students carrying bottles in brown paper sacs.

Another thing Ludwig noticed was that the school was so far in the country. Guess that meant no late outing to the strip club.

"Sir?"

The snappy woman caught his attention. She must have been calling his name for a while now because she didn't look happy.

"Yeah..?" He tried his best to give her a tough look with a small blush. That was the only part about himself that he hated. He had a tendency to blush when slightly embarrassed or when someone was acting stupid.

"You're done. You'll be in room 49 on level 13."

He nodded, though he was concerned about there being thirteen levels. It didn't look like a tall building from the outside...

"Don't worry," She smiled at his look of disbelief. "there's an elevator."

"Thank you." He sighed and picked up his bags. He went off to find the elevator.

* * *

Ludwig cursed under his breath as he carried his bags up the stairs.

Oh, there were elevators all right, broken ones! Though he usually loved anything having to do with excising, this was not what he had in mind!

Once he reached the thirteenth floor, he placed his hand on the handle. He smirked to himself, glad that he survived the damned stairs.

He turned the handle…only to be socked in the face by the door.

Either the door had a problem with him or the asshole on the other side was about to get socked himself.

"OOOOh no! I'm sooooo sorry!" He heard a male voice. He did sound sorry but he was going to be really sorry in a minute. "Fei! Fei! No, this is serious!"

Ludwig clutched his face, oh how it hurt! His nose hurt worse of all, it was probably bleeding.

He glared up at the mullet haired boy, who was still apologizing. His aqua eyes were wide and looked guilty.

"Is that how you greet someone?" Ludwig growled. "By slamming a door in their face?!" Now he'll admit, that was uncalled for, but what would you do if a door hit your face?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Another male appeared behind the mullet boy. The brunette had hazel eyes that went with his tan skin. His hair had a curl to the side.

He "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed for a moment. "Dem, you've done it now!"

Ludwig ignored the two's bricking. And pulled his hand away to see if he was bleeding. Yup, he was right.

"Oh, man!" He must of seen the blood because his voice went up an octave. "Hey, hold on! I'll get Vexy! Fei, stay with him and make sure he doesn't go anywhere!"

"Hey, I'm not dying…I'll be f-!" He was gone by the time Ludwig bothered to finish his sentence.

It was silent between the two young adults for a few seconds. Then, when Ludwig when to speak, the other beat him to it.

"I'm Feiliciano! Can you tell I'm Italian? What's you're name?"

The blonde simply glared up at him. He sighed and stood up, still covering his nose.

"Okay, so you're not gonna tell me your name. I understand. But I gotta call you something!" He thought for a moment. It almost looked like he was thinking hard, like the wheels in his head were slowly turning. Not that, Ludwig thought, he used his brain much.

"I know!" he squealed. "You're German, right? I'll call you Germany!"

That was…pretty smart for the little guy. It did make sense but Ludwig didn't want to known as "Germany" for the next four years.

He glared again, as much as you can holding your nose. "Ludwig. My name is Ludwig."

"Oh," Ludwig expected him to be down that he shot down his nickname. Instead, he was delighted. "okay! Hi Ludwig! Do you like pasta? I do! Do you like pizza? I do too! Do you wanna be friends?! I love friends-!"

Poor Ludwig was then, bombarded with simple and stupid questions, mostly about food.

He sighed. He almost wished the mullet boy was back again. At least he didn't ask him questions.

"Fei! Fei! I found him!"

Speak of the devil.

Ludwig turned to see the mullet haired male hanging on someone's arm. He stared at the man beside him. He had long blonde hair and sharp cold green eyes. He looked like he didn't want to be the other at all.

Maybe they could be friends?

"Here he is, Vexy!"

The blonde blushed at his nickname but put it off as nothing.

"I see that, Demyx." He detached himself from his grip and walked towards Ludwig.

"Um…" Ludwig backed away for a moment. He liked his personal space and this guy was up in his face.

"I wouldn't be this close if you would let me see your wound."

He sighed and let go of his nose. His arm went limp against his side.

* * *

"Hehe, Ludwig looks funny." Feilciano giggled.

"Yeah he does!" Demyx agreed.

Ludwig crossed his arms across his chest and "hmph"ed at them. The reason they were laughing was because to stop the bleeding, Vexen had to stick tissues up both nasals. Therefore, he looked like an idiot.

"He looks like a vampire only his' fangs are coming out of his nose!" Demyx explained.

"Ve~! You're right!"

At least the three offered to help him find his room.

"What, may I ask, is your room number?"

"49."

"NO WAY!" Demyx cried. "Me and Vexy's room is 48! You share a bathroom with us!"

Feilciano smiled and hugged Ludwig. "Yay!"

"What are you "yay"ing about?"

"You're my roomate!"

So now, Ludwig sat on the bed by the window, angry and tried. Not to mention hungry.

"Hey, when's dinner?"

"At 5:30." Vexen replied. "It is 2:30." Vexen was currently unpacking for him. It was a nice gusture but he wasn't doing it out of kindness. He didn't like that Ludwig didn't know how to "properly fold" shirts.

"Didn't you mother never teach you how to fold properly?" He snapped when Ludwig began to unpack.

His clothes were simply thrown in the black travel bag. "I didn't have time to fold."

Vexen shook his head. "This simply will not do. Allow me." He pushed Ludwig to the side and began folding and unpacking for him.

Demyx and Feilciano were helping. He had a bad feeling about that one.

"Oooooh, lookie what I found!" Ludwig looked up and blushed.

Demyx had a pair of his "unmentionables" and was waving it in the air.

"Guess I don't have to ask if you wear boxers or tighty-whities!" He giggled at his own joke. He continued to waved the blue silk boxers like a flag.

Feilciano scratched it from the other's hand and studied the boxers. "Their really soft!"

Ludwig stood up and grabbed the boxers from the Italian. His blush seemed to deepen.

"Don't do that!"

Vexen smirked but said nothing else, he continued to fold the German's shirts.

"What are you grinning about?!"

"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me."

_These guys are as bad as Gilbert!,_ He thought angrily.

Gilbert would do the same and then smile while saying; "_I do this because I loooove you, dear brother_!"

"Oh, come on, loosen up, Ludwig!" Demyx grinned. "You're just like Vexen right before sex!"

Vexen dropped the shirt he had been folding and covered Demyx's mouth. "He doesn't need to know about our alone time." His face was as red as a tomato.

Ludwig smirked. Finally it wasn't him that was blsuhing. Feilciano giggled and gave Ludwig another surprise hug. The German pushed him gently off.

"I like my personal space."

Feilciano blinked and tilted his head. He then smiled and hugged him again, singing; "Personal space~!"

"Hey, what did I just tell you?!"

"Ludwig needs love! He's so empty!"

Ludwig's eyes widen. In a way, what he has said was right. Ludwig was empty. Empty of love. He had grown up in a house when love wasn't necessary to survive. In fact, love wasn't allowed. Sure, he could shag anyone he wanted but love never came with it.

He sighed. "Hey, where can I get some beer?" He was now ingorning the growth that was clunging to his waist.

Vexen sighed as if disgusted. "I will call Xigbar and he'll get you some."

Ludwig smirked. Finally, some good came out of that man's mouth.

"Beer is yucky!" Demyx replied. "Wine taste better."

Ludwig stick his tongue out. It was very childish but he didn't care. Maybe things would get better…

"Oh, Demyx! Vexen! It's almost time!" Feilciano cried, letting go of Ludwig.

"For what?" Ludwig asked.

Vexen sighed. "Must we? I really hate when we have to entertain those two idiots."

"Buttt I wanted see big brother, Francis!" Feilciano cried as he flung himself at Vexen's feet. Demyx joined in the whining.

Ludwig felt sorry for him.

"Fine! Fine! Just please, don't whining!"

"YAY!" The two screamed. They then, ran out of the room.

"Um..? What's going on?"

Vexen sighed again. "Francis and Marluxia are throwing a party of some sort. They're having a meeting to see who has to do what..."

"Oh." Ludwig was still confused.

Feilciano popped his head inside the door. "Oh, and Ludwig, you should come too~!"

"But, I'm fine here..."

"Please~?"

Ludwig sighed. This really wasn't his day...


	2. Dinner

AN: And it's been quite a while since I left you guys hanging. Haha. You all probarly hate me now, huh? I'll update I Have A Theory and A Broken String soon. Promise. It just been very very rushed at my household. And I haven't wanted to update everything.

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Dinner_**

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It wasn't bad...it was _terrible!"_

Ludwig sighed. It hadn't been as bad as Vexen made it sound.

When the four arrived, Marluxia (who had pink hair! Pink!) had just started the meeting. Vexen hid behind Ludwig, not wanting to be seen by the (clearly flaming) pink head. Well Demyx and Feliciano on the other hand, waved and screamed; "Hey! Hey! Over here! Over here!"

Vexen wasn't too happy about that.

Once the meeting was over and Marluxia spotted Vexen, they chatted. Well, maybe chatted wasn't the word...more like friendly agruing without the being friendly.

Francis, on the other hand, talked with Feliciano and once groped Ludwig. He blushed and screamed at the man, who laughed. Feliciano asked him not to do it again, and Francis sighed in agreement.

"Vexen~! I'm hungry! Can we have pasta tonight~?" Feliciano asked.

Vexen sighed. "I'm sorry, Feliciano. We had pasta last night...and the night before...and the night before..."

Ludwig sighed. "I'd kill for some wrust and potatoes right now."

"Wrust?" Feliciano asked. "What is wrust?"

* * *

Ludwig smiled and ploped down on his bed. He laid his hand on his stomach and closed his eyes.

Vexen had taken them out to eat. Ludwig couldn't remember the exact name of the place but they had wrust.

"Ludwig..?"

"Hmm?" He turned his head to side to see Vexen. "Yeah?"

"May I have a word with you.."

"Sure," He sat up and leaned back for a moment, hoping to pop his back. "what is it?"

Vexen sighed. "This is going to sound corny and I probarly have no right to say this but..." He turned away. "Whatever you do...do not, I repeat, _not_ fall for Feliciano."

It was silent for a moment. Ludwig couldn't believe the words that had just been said. Don't fall in love with Feliciano?

"Um, I'm afraid, I'm not into men."

"Sometimes we fall for our competele opposites and when we do...we fall hard. Look at Demyx and I..."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Vexen ingorned the comment. "Feliciano likes you. You remind him of someone else. Someone, he once held very dear. Don't let it get to your head."

"Understood."

Vexen nodded and left the room, leaving Ludwig to think of those words.

_Sometimes we fall for our competele opposites..._

"Nah! He didn't mean anything by that." Ludwig laid back down and closed his eyes, as he started to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

_Sometimes we fall for our competele opposites...and when we do..._

_we_

_fall_

_hard._

* * *

AN: Okay I got the whole "we fall for compelete opposites" thing from my English teacher, who I LOVE. She's soooo friggin' awesome. Anyways, sorry it's short. Butttt you know I gots a life outside these...pages of typed words. (man I suck at comedy) Well I hope you enjoy this.

I will be posting my VexDem and GerIta Drabbles as soon as I can!^^


End file.
